marfandomcom-20200223-history
Alviss
is a fictional character and major protagonist in the popular manga and anime series MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance by Nobuyuki Anzai and the sequel series, MÄR Omega, by Kōichirō Hoshino. Appearance Height:168cm Weight:55 kg Alviss has black hair with a bluish tint, blue eyes, a pale-toned skin complexion and twin upside down peach-colored triangles beneath his left eye. He wore a white shirt with blue stripes on the shoulders down the arms, with zippers making the sleeves able to be undone; on some occasions, he is seen wearing another version of the white shirt, with only horizontal straps clipping on to each sides and leaving his entire chest and stomach exposed. Black pants had a totem-like chain on the left side and white shoes with metals studs on them. On his chest is the Zombie Tattoo that spreads along his body. Despite his young age, Alviss already possesses an impressively athletic body with a muscular build and a six pack abs. When released, his Zombie Tattoo would spread across his entire back and in front of his body, Personality He is first seen as a cold figure and highly distrusts Ginta. However he slowly began to trust him and finally held him in high regard. He also sees Babbo as an evil creature, not an ÄRM. He calls Babbo "ball" and was one of "Team MÄR's strongest" like Hamelin was stated when he was defeated. He is the silent character, and he only talks whenever he needs to. He shows his emotion only when facing with Roland, talking with Phantom and whenever he is around Belle. He also holds Alan, Gaira, and Danna in high regards, idolizing them as his mentor and subconsciously working hard to become like them. History He joined the Cross Guard in the 1st War Game and grew fond of their leader, Danna, with whom he shared the very same goal for which they put their lives at risk to fight the Chess and protect MÄR-Heaven. This pure courage, however, got Alviss further than he could ever have expected even in his wildest dream: Phantom also chose him as one who would reside in the dreary future of MÄR-Heaven, in the form of a Zombie-tattooed undead. Alviss, not wanting to live as an immortal, makes it his life's goal to defeat Phantom. A superior in the Cross Guard, Gaira, recognizes this and trains Alviss. When Alviss finally succeeds in defeating Gaira in a wooden sword fight, Alviss is rewarded with two ÄRM: Gate Keeper Clown, and 13 Totem Pole. While training, Alviss also befriends the fairy Belle. From then on Belle is almost always seen in Alviss' company outside of battles. Plot Pre-War Games arc Alviss is first introduced sending Ginta Toramizu to MÄR-Heaven. Alviss then searches for the one brought to MÄR Heaven, only to find out that it's a child with no magical power. Alviss then turns Jack into a bird and tells Ginta he will destroy Babbo, which angers Ginta. Ginta immediately fights Alviss, however, Ginta stands no chance and quickly loses. Alviss, however, releases Jack and doesn't kill Babbo. Alviss follows Ginta and his allies around until they reach the War Games, where Alviss enters as a member of the Cross Guard. Alviss is the only member of the Cross Guard that made it past the preliminaries. War Games arc During the War Games, Alviss forms a rivalry of sorts with Rolan of the Chess Pieces, and the two battle twice: once in the 3rd round, where Alviss loses, and again in the final round, where Alviss emerges as the victor. Part of their rivalry is due, in part, to both of them owning a Zombie Tattoo, though, unlike Alviss, Rolan is happy to have received one. During the celebration, he talks about Danna and is shocked when Ginta reveals that the latter is his father. With this, his respect for Ginta grows even further as he sees the similarities between him and his mentor. Post-War Games arc In the anime, following the War Games, Alviss' Zombie Tattoo is awakened by the Ghost Chess, bringing Alviss under Phantom's control. After confronting former allies in Team MÄR, Alviss manages to resist the Zombie Tattoo and leave Phantom. Alviss later returns, however, to destroy Phantom. Rolan confronts Alviss, attempting to stop him, but, realizing Phantom will leave this world soon, attempts suicide, though, unknown to Alviss, Rolan survives. Phantom then appears before Alviss and willingly allows Alviss to kill him. When Alviss finds himself unable to, Phantom uses Alviss' weapon to perform the death strike on himself, freeing Alviss from the Zombie Tattoo. After Phantom's death, Alviss, along with the rest of Team MÄR, are confronted by the Chess Pieces' King. Like most of the other members, Alviss dies fighting King. Once King is defeated by Ginta, however, Alviss is brought back to life. At the end of both the manga and anime, Alviss and Belle live together. In the manga, Alviss volunteers to end Phantom's life after the Final Battle against Ginta. He comments without remorse that with all of Phantom's sins, he was not likely to join his lover, Alma, in heaven before putting the key in his body, thus ending Phantom's life. ÄRM * Guardiss: A ring Weapon that creates a large shield with a cross on it. * Gatekeeper Clown: The Dimension ÄRM that brought people from other worlds to MÄR Heaven, broke after fulfilling its purpose. It has also been stated during its first appearance it determines the number of people who can come though by the roll of a dice. But it's already broken when Alviss summon Ginta to MÄR Heaven * Sealing Skull: Darkness ÄRM, causes the target to become paralyzed while seeing images of frightening skeletal phantoms. As its "price" for use, it causes the user excruciating pain. * Caged Bird: A Darkness ÄRM that traps someone inside a cage and turns that person into a bird. * 13 Totem Pole: Guardian Mode: Alviss's main attacking ÄRM, a chain Guardian/Weapon ÄRM. Guardian mode causes many giant totem poles to erupt from underground. They can also separate to fire individual sections at the opponent. * 13 Totem Pole: Rod Mode: Alviss's main attacking ÄRM, a chain Guardian/Weapon ÄRM. Its Rod Mode is a Weapon ÄRM staff made of 13 sections of the totem pole. Given to Alviss by Gaira. * Á Bao A Qu: Though the name is a direct reference to the mystical monster of Malaysian legend, the summoned form of this bracelet Guardian ÄRM is thoroughly inspired by the renown space fortress of Mobile Suit Gundam. Once arisen, its asteroid "jaw" and "checkbone" will cleave, opening the Á Bao A Qu's "eye". Its gaze will then take in the sights of foes and jail them in a glass ball, detonating from within. * Purific Ave: The only Holy ÄRM Alviss ever had It was given to him by Ginta. The Purific Ave is the only ÄRM that is capable of killing Phantom. Trivia *In episode 5 of Kekkaishi Alviss has a guest appearance as a member of the Urukai under Yoshimori's brother shown in a still frame. *He ranked second in the character popularity poll. Category:Characters Category:Team MÄR Category:Cross Guard